(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to elevated living structures, in particular, portable or movable structures which are used for temporary living space in situations where it is desirable to have the living space elevated for security, safety, military, communication, or other reasons. In such situations is desirable to include a number of important features together in a compact design such as power, water, sanitary, convenience, compactness, and light weight in a manner that is suitable for the needs of personnel in the field. It is desirable to have a compact, lightweight structure, easily assembled by unskilled personnel with little training that is useful for disaster relief, scientific research, light security requirements, photography, news reporting, government personnel on temporary assignment due to an urgent field need, and other requirements.
(2) Description of Related Art
Others have sought to provide an elevated habitable platform, but have not considered the multiple needs of personnel in the field.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,587 describes a compact elevated platform for a chair that is pulled by a vehicle, but there is no consideration for a lightweight design, creating a temporary living condition, or providing essential services such as power or water. Nor would it be stable in situations such as a high wind or provide shelter from rain.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,787 is an elevated platform for persons to enjoy recreational activities, but there is no consideration for a lightweight design, creating a temporary living condition, or providing essential services such as power or water.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,827 is an elevated platform for observation or for a hunting blind, but no consideration is given for the essentials of living.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,985 is a compact design package for living quarters, but little consideration is given to design weight or elevating the living platform off of the ground.
US 2004/0083660 is a mobile elevated hut, there is no consideration as to minimizing weight or compactness for transportation.
A design is needed in the marketplace that encompasses the needs for overall compactness that allows field personnel to carry housing into the field at a weight of 300 Kg or less, and provides for initial services such as power and water, and creates shelter from wind and rain.